When a plurality of servers with similar functions provide services to the outside users simultaneously, in order to achieve load balance among these servers, various load balancing algorithms are used to implement the server allocation and access.
The load balancing algorithms used to achieve the server allocation and access are often weighted random algorithms. A traditional weighted random algorithm uses the probability theory to assign small probabilities to servers with large loads, and assign large probabilities to servers with small loads. However, such traditional method often cannot achieve access with the nearest proximity, resulting in poor network quality.
The disclosed methods and systems are directed to solve one or more problems set forth above and other problems.